Luke Claymore
Luke Claymore è un wrestler statunitense, noto per il suo stint in BWF e per essere stato sotto contratto con la Global Wrestling Federation. Carriera 'Il primo approccio al mondo del wrestling' Appassionato di wrestling fin da piccolo, Luke ha sempre sognato di diventare un wrestler professionista. Ha iniziato ad allenarsi per questa disciplina a 14 anni in una palestra delle sue zone, per poi entrare a 16 anni nella Texas Wrestling Academy di San Antonio. All'età di 19 anni inizia a partecipare agli eventi di varie promotions della zona, mentre in contemporanea termina gli studi, diplomandosi. Iniziando a lavorare, continua a fare wrestling come secondo lavoro, partecipando “a gettone” in varie federazioni locali. 'Il vero inizio: la Bloody Wrestling Federation' Nel 2007 scoprì lì, sempre a Houston dove è nato e vissuto, una federazione che aveva appena aperto i battenti: la Bloody Wrestling Federation. Per la prima volta firmò un vero e proprio contratto, ed iniziò a lottare in BWF con il ring name Mark Strife. Qui lottò in un feud per i titoli di coppia con la West Coast Army, i campioni dell'epoca. Insieme a John Marshall riuscì a sconfiggerli in PPV, vincendo i BWF World Tag Team Titles, la sua prima vittoria titolata in carriera. Il regno però durò poco, perché solo pochi giorni dopo, durante lo show settimanale post PPV, i West Coast Army ottennero il rematch per i titoli, riconquistandoli. Da lì a poco la coppia con Marshall si sfaldò e Luke fu catapultato nel main eventing in un feud per il World Heavyweight Title. Durante il PPV Blaze of Glory arrivò ad un passo dal vincere il titolo mondiale in un Triple Threat Ultimate X match, ma ad uscirne vincitore fu il campione Andreas Von Luther. Nel PPV successivo avrebbe dovuto affrontare Von Luther uno contro uno per il titolo, ma purtroppo la federazione dovette chiudere prima per problemi finanziari. Trovandosi senza lavoro trovò un altro impiego per mantenersi pur lottando alle volte in qualche evento delle federazioni della zona, fino a che nel Settembre 2008 non gli giunse voce che la BWF aveva intenzione di ripartire. Il nuovo proprietario fu disposto a rimetterlo sotto contratto e Luke riprese a fare wrestling a tempo pieno, questa volta sotto il ring name di Luke Claymore, suo vero nome, oltre a diventare ufficialmente uno dei tre Trainer della federazione, insieme ad Alex Brextone e DarKhaos (ruolo che manterranno fino alla chiusura definitiva): infatti iniziò ad avere un ruolo ben più rilevante anche dietro le quinte dello show. Il tutto durò fino ad inizio 2009, quando altri problemi finanziari sorsero e costrinsero la BWF a chiudere di nuovo. 'Terzo stint in BWF e chiusura definitiva' Nei mesi successivi riprese a combattere in giro “a gettone”, finché ad Aprile non venne svolto il terzo ed ultimo tentativo di riaprire la BWF, questa volta con tutta l'intenzione di farla durare: infatti attraverso varie conoscenze che Luke, Alex e DarKhaos si erano creati nel giro, erano riusciti a fare rinascere la federazione con un roster completamente rinnovato, che all'interno vantava anche diversi wrestler con una solida carriera alle spalle. Luke iniziò combattendo in feud di basso rilievo, fino ad arrivare a guadagnarsi una shot al World Heavyweight Title, utilizzata in PPV in un Triple Threat Extreme Submission match, nel quale cedette per mano del campione Den Duston. Dopo quella piccola parentesi nel main eventing si mise in coppia con Alex Brextone, con il quale andò all'assalto dei World Tag Team Titles detenuti dalla Bloody Mafia, senza mai arrivare alla vittoria delle cinture. L'avventura infatti finì anche stavolta prematuramente, visto che la BWF ebbe nuovamente dei vari problemi, che culminarono nell'ennesima bancarotta e la decisione di accettare una fusione con una federazione già affermata da molti anni: la Global Wrestling Federation. Alcuni wrestler della BWF accettarono un contratto con questa federazione, mentre Luke decise di non accettare la proposta, in quanto estremamente deluso e ancora troppo legato alla federazione che gli aveva dato tanto, e di fatto ritirandosi provvisoriamente dal mondo del wrestling. Global Wrestling Federation Il ritorno: Global Wrestling Federation, la vittoria dei titoli di coppia e l'immediato turn Heel A distanza di quasi un anno e mezzo dal suo ritiro Luke sente il bisogno di ritornare a praticare la disciplina che più ama, quindi negozia un contratto proprio con la GWF, felice di tornare a lottare regolarmente e di ritrovare alcuni dei suoi vecchi colleghi. Infatti in svariate interviste successive alla firma del suo contratto ha più volte dichiarato che durante il suo periodo di stop aveva già le idee chiare riguardo alla federazione in cui sarebbe tornato se mai avesse deciso di farlo: appunto la GWF, siccome conteneva al suo interno l'anima della BWF. Il suo debutto avviene nella Royal Rumble 2011, dove entra con il numero 21 e viene in seguito eliminato da Black Wolf, ironia della sorte, suo ex collega nella federazione di Houston. Da lì in poi inizia a combattere in coppia con il suo amico storico, Alex Brextone, sotto il nome di B&C (Brextone & Claymore), e insieme al quale in poco tempo riesce a conquistare il suo primo titolo in GWF: i Tag Team Titles, sconfiggendo la coppia formata da DarKhaos e Ghep. Successivamente superano la settima edizione del PPV più importante della GWF – ForuMania – da campioni, uscendo vincitori da un Three Way TLC Steel Cage match contro Eric Divey e Dwayne Colin ed i Fratelli del Sud. Nelle settimane successive a ForuMania avviene l'inizio di una vera e propria rivolta: la Bloody Alliance (stable formata da ex componenti della BWF, nata l'anno prima e poi scioltasi), era sul punto di ritornare. Durante una puntata di Friday Night Tap Out! Luke ed Alex ricevono diverse chiamate da parte dei loro colleghi della BWF per sapere le loro intenzioni: i due rimangono indecisi a parlare da soli, salvo poi apparire a sorpresa nel Main Event dello stesso show, aggredendo Herr Morbid con delle sedie. Nel Monday Night Fear successivo i due confermano con un promo di essere dalla parte della Bloody Alliance, promo nel quale mostrano anche la versione modificata delle GWF Tag Team Belts, che marchiarono con l'effige della BWF scritta con uno spray rosso. Questa rivolta nei mesi successivi si intensifica: tutti i membri della Bloody Alliance arrivano a possedere un titolo: DarKhaos il GWF Title, Black Wolf il World Heavyweight Title, Andy Guerrero il titolo interfederazionale GEF e Luke ed Alex i titoli di coppia. Raggiungono il culmine quando riescono addirittura ad ottenere il cambio del nome della federazione, facendo apparire l'acronimo BWF al posto di quello GWF nel nome degli show e dei PPV e rendendola di fatto una nuova Bloody Wrestling Federation. Durante questo dominio della Bloody Alliance il regno di coppia di Luke ed Alex subisce però una brusca interruzione: infatti durante un'edizione speciale di Fear (la Latino Loco Special Edition, edizione nella quale il GM per una notte è stato Andy Guerrero e in cui tutti i titoli sono stati difesi con la scelta casuale degli sfidanti tramite un computer), i due si ritrovano a difendere i titoli in un match a tre contro la West Coast Army e la coppia formata sul momento da Anthony Hall e Thomas Ross (che ai tempi erano rivali per il titolo TV). Durante il match quest'ultimi schienano la West Coast Army e si laureano nuovi campioni di coppia a spese di B&C. Nella stessa sera vengono messi in palio (solo per quella sera) anche i vecchi titoli della BWF, e i due ottengono un match contro coloro che erano campioni alla chiusura: Andrew Storm e Fred Borland. Il match viene vinto da B&C, che quindi diventano gli ultimi proprietari degli allori BWF. I GWF Tag Team Titles invece rimangono nelle mani di Hall e Ross fino a BWF Extreme Aggression, dove vengono difesi in un match a 4 coppie. Quella sera Luke ed Alex diventano per la seconda volta campioni di coppia, schienando Hall dopo che quest'ultimo era stato tradito dal suo tag team partner e confermando che quello avvenuto a Fear era stato solo un piccolo incidente di percorso. Da lì Hall e Ross vengono liquidati in breve tempo dal giro di coppia ed anche il secondo regno di B&C, come il primo, sembra destinato a durare per molto tempo. Difendono in più PPV e dopo la fine dell'estate Alex inizia a soffrire di strane crisi, legate alla sua vecchia gimmick del Black Dragon, che lo portano a sentirsi male nel corso dei match e talvolta a dare sfogo di grande violenza. Una di queste crisi si manifesta anche durante una difesa in PPV, dove Luke ed Alex mantengono i titoli proprio grazie allo scoppio di follia di Alex. La perdita dei titoli di coppia, il breve periodo nel Main Eventing e il crollo della Bloody Alliance A BWF Destiny VII arriva la grande sconfitta quando, dopo più di 200 giorni da campioni suddivisi in due regni, Luke ed Alex perdono i titoli di coppia contro Poison e Thomas Ross. Nonostante questo i loro progetti diventano ancora più ambiziosi: durante una puntata di Tap Out! aggrediscono incappucciati il World Heavyweight Champion Thornton Brave e, in un promo a Fear, dichiarano di voler puntare a vincere il titolo mondiale contemporaneamente oltre a riprendersi i titoli di coppia, per arrivare dove nessun Tag Team è mai arrivato. Purtroppo i loro progetti non vanno come avevano sperato e dopo essere usciti dal giro di coppia a causa della sconfitta nel loro rematch i due perdono anche nel Fatal 4 Way match per il titolo del mondo a BWF Game Over ed iniziano a vivere una fase di crisi: la guerra tra BWF e GWF impazzava e stava per raggiungere il suo culmine a BWF Survivor Series e i due sapevano di aver bisogno del titolo mondiale per non crollare nel baratro. E proprio alle Survivor Series la lotta tra BWF e GWF raggiunge la sua conclusione: in un match 5 vs 5 la Bloody Alliance, formata da DarKhaos, Andy Guerrero, Black Wolf, Luke ed Alex, affronta il Team GWF, composto da Herr Morbid, Ghep, Thornton Brave, Thomas Ross e Matt Rock. Nel corso del match, quando per la GWF sembrava tutto perduto con lo schienamento di DarKhaos su Herr Morbid, avviene anche il ritorno di Paul Phoenix che, approfittando della stanchezza del suo avversario per via del match appena disputato, lo colpisce con la sua Burning Fist ponendo fine al dominio della Bloody Alliance e facendo ritornare gli show sotto il marchio GWF. Durante la puntata di Friday Night Tap Out! successiva al PPV avviene la Draft Lottery, durante la quale Alex Brextone viene draftato a Tap Out!, ponendo di fatto fine anche al Tag Team con Luke, che rimane a Fear. La separazione forzata del Tag Team con Alex Brextone fa sentire le sue conseguenze, infatti senza la Bloody Alliance e non combattendo più nel girone di coppia i due stentano a trovare una collocazione fissa. Questo finché Luke non trova alleanza con Joey Di Maggio, un talentuoso lottatore emergente, contro Herr Morbid; il motivo della loro alleanza sta nel fatto che Herr Morbid milita nel mondo del wrestling da anni, è vecchio e toglie spazio a lottatori emergenti come loro. Inizio 2012: dalla guerra contro le leggende al feud con S Hero Il 2012 per Luke quindi inizia subito con una nuova guerra: quella contro le leggende della GWF. Rimanendo alleato agli Heroic Messiahs passa i primi mesi dell'anno a combattere per questa causa, fino al momento in cui si guadagna un posto nel No Way Out match di ForuMania VIII. L'aver avuto qualche screzio con il suo alleato S Hero durante le qualificazioni al NWO match porta i due a litigare anche all'interno della gabbia d'acciaio: infatti è proprio per colpa delle loro liti che entrambi finiscono per essere eliminati. I due provano a risolvere questa loro situazione, ma alla fine il rancore prevale e finiscono per cominciare un feud che nel suo match di epilogo li porterà a contendersi una title shot al GWF Title. Il feud infatti si protrae per circa tre mesi e, dopo che i due si erano portati sull'1-1, arriva la resa dei conti in uno Steel Cage match a Runaway 2012, che viene ottenuto da Luke tramite dei mind games svolti su Hero: il lottatore di Chicago infatti si vede costretto ad accettare per liberare la sua fidanzata, che un paio di settimane prima era stata rapita e tenuta in ostaggio proprio da Luke. Sfortunatamente tutto ciò risveglia in Hero il suo vecchio essere spietato e a Runaway infatti riesce a vincere match e title shot e a concludere la rivalità. Il breve periodo come Mascara Loca ed il feud con Andy Guerrero Successivamente alla sconfitta nel match contro S Hero, Luke inizia ad indire ogni settimana una Open Challenge in quel di Fear per guadagnarsi il suo spazio, accettata principalmente da lottatori di basso calibro. Contemporaneamente a ciò sulla strada di Andy Guerrero aveva iniziato a pararsi un uomo vestito con la sua vecchia gimmick ai tempi della BWF: quella di Mascara Loca. Quell'uomo si scoprirà ad Extreme Aggression essere proprio Luke, che già ai tempi della Bloody Alliance e nei mesi successivi al suo scioglimento aveva avuto diversi scambi di frecciatine con Andy Guerrero, che ai tempi veniva definito “anello debole” della stable. In quel PPV Luke viene smascherato e, aiutato da Alex Brextone, massacra Andy infortunandolo in quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo match di addio in GWF. Dal Fear successivo Luke inizia un cambiamento nel suo stile che parte da un nuovo ring attire, fino ad arrivare allo stile di lotta: da lottatore principalmente tecnico qual'era volge il suo stile verso uno più rissoso ed aggressivo, pur senza eliminare del tutto il suo precedente stile di lotta. Nella prima puntata in cui traspare questo cambiamento Luke arriva addirittura a colpire ed infortunare il suo storico amico Alex, che aveva intenzione di accettare la sua Open Challenge per un match amichevole, e dimostrandosi quindi disposto a tutto per perseguire i suoi obiettivi. Da lì in poi continua la sua Open Challenge alzando un po' il calibro degli sfidanti, finché ad accettare la sfida non è un ritorno One Night Only: KeK VD, che gli dà del gran filo da torcere ma viene schienato da un roll-up sporco che consente a Luke di mantenere invariata la sua striscia positiva. Luke poi infierisce mandando fuori in barella KVD, ma poco dopo viene attaccato da El Loco, un lottatore da poco in federazione, che lo mette in fuga e lo sbeffeggia insieme a tutto il pubblico. Con El Loco Luke avrà un match a Summergeddon: in quell'occasione però si scoprirà esserci Andy Guerrero sotto la sua maschera e Luke infatti perderà il match. L'apparizione di Andy tuttavia si scoprirà essere stata One Night Only: infatti il Latino Loco non voleva tornare indietro sulla sua decisione di smettere con il wrestling. Luke però inizierà a divenire ossessionato da lui, tanto da arrivare ad andare persino in Messico a cercarlo, irrompendo e pestandolo all'interno della sua stessa casa, oltre a rubargli la maschera del suo mentore Capitan Tinieblas. Andy a quel punto non lascia passare l'affronto e svolge il suo ritorno, sfidando Luke per No Excuses: il match però non venne sanzionato ufficialmente dalla federazione, che non voleva accollarsi rischi in quanto Andy non era sotto contratto con la stessa. Il match è violentissimo e viene vinto da Andy, che però durante i festeggiamenti con il pubblico viene colpito da Luke, che esce dal PPV sconfitto ma sulle proprie gambe. A quel punto Andy pur di ritornare accetterà di firmare un nuovo contratto ad una condizione: avrebbe dovuto combattere un match contro Poison con Luke arbitro speciale e, in caso di sconfitta, sarebbe entrato nella stable dei Founders (i wrestler fondatori della GWF), che vedevano questa come un'opportunità di umiliare un BWF Original per vendicarsi di ciò che gli era stato fatto un anno prima dalla Bloody Alliance. Inizialmente Luke pensa di far perdere Andy ma, dopo essere stato fatto ragionare dai suoi ex compagni della Bloody Alliance, decide di mettersi dalla parte del Latino Loco e contro i Founders, svolgendo il conto di tre nonostante avesse ben visto una scorrettezza di Andy. Da quella sera inizia a nascere una sorta di rispetto tra i due che, pur di siglare il loro rematch per Destiny, si erano messi contro gli stessi Founders. Luke decide di restituire la maschera ad Andy, a patto che a Destiny il loro match fosse stato con regole BWF, di modo da concludere in bellezza. Andy accetta e a Destiny i due combattono un durissimo match in cui si denota il rinato rispetto reciproco. Match che viene vinto da Luke e che termina con la riappacificazione definitiva dei due. 2013: difficoltà e fallimenti, feud con Herr Morbid, rincorsa e vittoria del titolo del mondo Terminato il feud con Andy Guerrero sembrava che la carriera di Luke fosse sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro, eppure causò grande delusione nel pubblico della GWF vedere che invece nei mesi successivi alla faida il texano faticasse ancora a trovare una sua dimensione all’interno degli show. La fine del 2012 vide l’arrivo della stable dei Founders all’interno della federazione e Luke si ritrovò ad unirsi insieme ad una serie di nuovi emergenti nella stable delle New Guns, ancora una volta nel ruolo del giovane delfino desideroso di spodestare lo strapotere delle leggende che dominavano la GWF. Survivor Series di quell’anno furono terreno di scontro tra i Founders e le New Guns, in un match ad eliminazione dove le nuove leve ne uscirono sconfitte anche a causa del tradimento di uno di loro, Thomas Ross, che colpì alle spalle proprio Luke nel corso del match, abbandonando il match e lasciando i suoi compagni al loro destino: questo fu un importante incipit di quello che in futuro diventò il feud che lanciò Luke Claymore verso il suo primo titolo del mondo. Il 2013 inizia con l’annunciato tentativo di Luke di vincere la Royal Rumble, per potersi lanciare a pieno titolo verso il main event di ForuMania: in quel periodo gli screzi con Thomas Ross iniziano a divenire sempre più pesanti seguiti dall’ambizione di entrambi, che li porta a contendersi nel finale del Royal Rumble match l’obiettivo del main event di ForuMania. Purtroppo proprio sul più bello Luke fallisce il tentativo di eliminazione di Thomas Ross, che si dimostra invece più cinico di lui riuscendo ad eliminarlo come ultimo e vincendo lui il match al posto suo. La sconfitta brucia, ma Luke non si perde d’animo e sceglie di puntare al No Way Out match: il match nella gabbia a 6 persone che si svolge tradizionalmente a ForuMania e che garantisce al vincitore una instant shot per uno dei titoli del mondo. Anche questo tentativo è però fallimentare, poiché proprio sul più bello è Robert Dumas ad averla vinta su di lui, eliminandolo nel finale di match. È qui che Luke capisce di avere solo un’ultima chance per coronare il suo sogno, ed è quella di sconfiggere Herr Morbid, anche quest’ultimo desideroso di tornare a vincere ancora una volta l’alloro massimo. I due vengono messi l’uno contro l’altro con in palio una title shot a Springtime Massacre, ma anche questa volta arriva la sconfitta definitiva per mano del blackster, in maniera scorretta, beffardamente. Questo dà il via ad una delle rivalità più infiammate di quell’estate con un Luke che, apparentemente sul punto del ritiro, interviene invece nel main event del PPV successivo facendo perdere il match per il titolo ad Herr Morbid e favorendo la vittoria di Thomas Ross, nel frattempo divenuto campione a ForuMania. I due hanno una serie di scontri che durano per tutto il periodo estivo con l’apice della rivalità raggiunto a Summergeddon, dove i due si sfidano per una nuova title shot in un Black Metal match, terreno favorevole al blackster, ma dove ad emergerne vincitore è finalmente Luke Claymore, che ottiene finalmente la sua tanto agognata chance. Lanciato verso il titolo del mondo riprende il feud con Thomas Ross, ancora campione da dopo ForuMania, e centra l’obiettivo in quel di Destiny IX, sconfiggendo il campione e laureandosi per la prima volta in carriera GWF Champion. 2014: regno da campione, screwjob, perdita del titolo e feud con Keith Adam Stevens La fine del 2013 e l’inizio del 2014 vedono Luke protagonista della conclusione del feud con Thomas Ross prima, e del feud con Thornton Brave poi. In entrambi gli scontri ne esce vincitore, rimanendo campione. In quell’anno è Keith Adam Stevens a vincere la Royal Rumble e a divenire l’avversario designato per Luke a ForuMania. Uscito da Endless Night vincitore, Luke arriva al PPV più importante dell’anno da campione, con il Chairman della GWF, Marck McKarter, stranamente interessato a lui in quel periodo. Le sue vere intenzioni vengono rivelate proprio nella notte di ForuMania dove, scoprendosi alleato con KA Stevens, aiuta quest’ultimo a vincere il titolo del mondo ai danni di Luke, che ne esce infortunato ad un ginocchio a causa di ripetute sediate. L’infortunio però sembra essere meno grave di quello che sembrava e Luke riesce ad accelerare abbondantemente i suoi tempi di recupero, ritornando in una puntata di Fear per puntare di nuovo al GWF Title e all’accoppiata Stevens-McKarter. Nonostante gli svariati tentativi di riprendersi il titolo Luke non ce la fa e, abbandonate le pretese sul titolo del mondo, entra in aiuto di Michael Armo (wrestler con il quale aveva stretto un particolare rapporto di amicizia nei mesi precedenti e detentore del NWO Contract in quel periodo) che sta vedendo traviato da Thomas Ross. Il suo intervento sembra mettere Armo ancora più in crisi, fino a portare i due a sfidarsi in una serie di match, ultimo dei quali a Destiny X, dove i due riescono a costruire un ottimo match che solidifica il loro rapporto di amicizia. Nella stessa sera Luke, grazie al GM di quel tempo Kuz Dick, viene anche inserito a sorpresa nel main event: un Ladder match a 6 uomini (7 con Luke) per il titolo della GWF. In quel match sono presenti anche Thomas Ross e il campione, Keith Adam Stevens, ed in una sola sera il texano riesce a chiudere i conti con entrambi, staccando infine la cintura dal gancio e laureandosi per la seconda volta campione del mondo. Il suo secondo regno però durerà pochissimo, poiché già il giorno dopo a Fear, al termine della difesa titolata avuta nel main event dello show contro il campione uscente, proprio Michael Armo, amico ritrovato, decide di tradirlo con un clamoroso incasso della valigetta vinta nel No Way Out match di ForuMania, in un momento ancora oggi molto ricordato e discusso. La sconfitta porta Luke Claymore ad una rabbia incontrollabile, che però non gli è sufficiente per riprendersi il titolo ancora una volta sottrattogli con l’inganno. Concluderà invece l’anno con un altro feud rabbioso contro KA Stevens, che porterà entrambi verso un vicolo cieco. 2015: feud con il Network, Mark Perfection e titoli di coppia Il 2015 è un anno transitorio per la carriera di Luke, dove spicca in particolare la riformata alleanza con DarKhaos ed Andy Guerrero per andare contro al Network formato da Prophet, Simon B e Trafalgar Harbor. L’alleanza con i due amici dura giusto il tempo di concludere vittoriosamente quella rivalità e in seguito Luke, draftato a Tap Out!, si rilancia verso un nuovo tentativo di conquista del titolo del mondo detenuto da Mark Perfection, fautore di un regno lunghissimo apparentemente inarrestabile. Il feud messo in atto dai due è breve ma intensissimo e culmina in breve tempo in un cruento Hell in a Cell nel quale Perfection viene consacrato da una vittoria importantissima. La sconfitta porta Luke a virare verso altri lidi e, con grande sorpresa di tutti, avviene il ritorno del tag team formato da lui e Alex Brextone, i B&C. Nella sera stessa del loro ritorno vincono i titoli di coppia, cominciando un nuovo regno e un feud molto lungo e importante con i Black Storm, altro tag team che a suo tempo scrisse pagine importanti della storia della divisione di coppia. Il termine della rivalità vede B&C riuscire a prevalere nonostante la sostanziale parità mostrata tra i due tag team nell’Iron Man match che concluse la rivalità e a seguire Luke ed Alex persero i titoli di coppia al PPV successivo, lanciando un nuovo tag team verso i massimi lidi, la Gallows Dinasty. 2016: l’ultimo feud di DarKhaos e la chiusura del cerchio della BWF Dopo la draft lottery e il passaggio di DarKhaos a Tap Out!, iniziano i primi screzi tra lui e Luke. Il drago, desideroso di togliersi di dosso il peso della BWF, trova il disappunto di Luke: i due hanno un primo scontro ad Endless Night, dove il Fallen Dragon ottiene una vittoria su di lui assumendo uno stile di lotta molto violento, al limite del regolamento. Questo porta la rivalità su un piano più personale e i due sanciranno in seguito un secondo ed ultimo match, BWF Style, a ForuMania, nel quale DarKhaos metterà in palio la cintura massima BWF (di cui era ancora detentore) con l’unica condizione che quello sarà l’ultimo evento nel quale verrà fatto nome della defunta federazione. La condizione viene rispettata, il match ha luogo a ForuMania XII a Houston, in Texas, patria della BWF, e Luke Claymore ne esce vincitore, toccando per la prima volta con mano il BWF Title e lasciando la scena a DarKhaos per quello che sarà il suo ritiro dalla GWF. Nello stesso anno, Luke avrà poi un altro feud con Michael Armo, l’ex amico che anni prima gli tolse il titolo del mondo tradendolo. I due si affronteranno più di una volta, fino ad arrivare all’ultimo match, non sanzionato dalla GWF, dove con la vittoria finale Luke chiuderà un altro capitolo del suo passato, mettendo una pietra sopra alla storia con Armo e abbandonando insieme a lui ogni rancore. 2017: l’ultimo anno in GWF, Royal Rumble e ritiro Il 2017 sarà l’ultimo anno di Luke prima della sua uscita dalle scene. Dopo un feud molto equilibrato con Red Scream, i due arriveranno insieme a contendersi la Royal Rumble di quell’anno, la più grande di sempre: Luke, entrando con il numero 1, batterà il record di permanenza in un Royal Rumble match e, giungendo alla fine proprio contro Red Scream, entrato con il numero 40, arriverà a toccare il tappeto contemporaneamente con lui e, su pressione di entrambi, la GM Black Marylin sceglierà anziché far ripartire il match per avere un unico vincitore, di assegnare la vittoria del Royal Rumble match ad entrambi, con conseguente doppio ingresso nel main event di ForuMania. ForuMania sarà il palcoscenico vincente solo per Red Scream mentre Luke, che già da mesi iniziava a sentire il bisogno di andare, si sposta su un ultimo grande feud con Andy Guerrero. Il Latino Loco annuncia di volersi ritirare e di voler portare la cintura di campione del mondo insieme a lui. Una volta divenuto campione, il titolo viene messo in palio contro Luke, che riesce a sottrarglielo tra lo stupore del pubblico, diventando per la terza volta campione. Lo scontro finale viene fissato per Destiny, dove è già annunciato il ritiro di entrambi indipendentemente dal risultato, e ad uscirne vincitore quest’ultima volta è Andy Guerrero, che al termine del match posa la cintura insieme a Luke al centro del ring, lasciandosi andare infine ad un ultimo abbraccio che decreterà l’addio dei due dalla federazione. 'Un nuovo ritorno sulle scene: Wrestling Triumph Federation' Nel 2019, oltre un anno dopo il ritiro dalla GWF e dal wrestling, Luke ritrova la motivazione per un nuovo ritorno sul ring: grazie soprattutto ai contatti con l’amico DarKhaos, entra in contatto con Seifer Almasy, owner della Wrestling Triumph Federation, ed ottiene (insieme anche ad Andy Guerrero) un nuovo contratto a partire dall’inizio dell’anno. Il suo debutto avviene nel Royal Rumble match al PPV Clash of the Titans, dove dopo una buona prestazione viene eliminato dal match da Max Cougar. Successivamente, per via dell’indizione del Greatest Tag Team Tournament (un torneo a 16 Tag Team che coinvolgerà buona parte dei wrestler della federazione), verrà messo in coppia insieme al suo grande amico Andy Guerrero per formare un’inedita versione della Bloody Alliance. Il primo turno sarà proprio contro i campioni di coppia, la Militia Romana Sacra, con i titoli già in palio: la Bloody Alliance vince lo scontro nel main event di Double Impact e a poco più di un mese dal suo debutto Luke vince così i titoli di coppia con Andy Guerrero e il suo primo titolo in WTF. Vita Privata Luke risiede a Houston, in Texas, città a cui è molto legato per esserci nato e vissuto, nonché per essere la sede della BWF. Si è appassionato al wrestling sin da quando era bambino e all'età di 16 anni è entrato a far parte della Texas Wrestling Academy, nota scuola di wrestling di San Antonio. Inoltre è laureato in economia. Nei suoi periodi in cui non ha lavorato come wrestler ha sempre lasciato completamente il settore, impiegandosi in altre attività. Curiosità *Come tutti i BWF Originals Luke si sente ancora molto legato alla BWF, tanto da considerarsi ancora un suo lottatore anche nel periodo in cui lavorava in GWF. *Nel 2009 ha interpretato una gimmick in cui si riteneva il futuro del wrestling. In un certo senso questa gimmick è stata ripresa (anche se in maniera del tutto differente) durante il periodo di alleanza con gli Heroic Messiahs contro i veterani della GWF. * Dietro le quinte Luke si dà molto da fare per la realizzazione degli show e in molti altri ambiti off screen e non nega mai, se gli è possibile, il suo aiuto ai nuovi arrivati. Nonostante questo è una persona molto esigente sia riguardo il suo lavoro che per quello degli altri. *È in ottimi rapporti, al di fuori dell'ambito professionale, con tutti i suoi colleghi della BWF, tanto da considerarli ormai quasi come fratelli, ed anche con diversi colleghi nella GWF. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Instant Drive '/ Strife Street Cutter (Jumping Cutter) *'Texas Cloverleaf', sometimes with a knee to the opponent's back (mid 2012-present) *'Omega Driver' raramente (2011-present) Trademark Moves *''Overnight Sensation'' (Spanish Fly) raramente e talvolta per chiudere i match *''BWF aka Black Wings Forbicate'' (Satellite Octopus Hold) da DarKhaos, in disuso *Shooting Star Press solo in match di alto valore e differentemente dalla versione tradizionale dal paletto al ring: è più spesso usata per creare spot particolari in match di cartello *Death Valley Driver molto velocemente *High-Impact Spinebuster e potente *Suicide Dive *Bycicle Knee *Rocket Launcher *Lou Thesz Press followed by mounted punches *Facebreaker Knee Smash *Scoop Powerslam *Spike Piledriver *Evenflow Snap DDT *Reverse STO *Alley Oop utilizzato per lanciare l’avversario contro angoli, transenne, oggetti con bordi *Superkick *Enzuigiri Kick e immediato, eseguito senza il blocco della gamba *Back Body Drop *Swinging Neckbreaker volte anche dal paletto *Arm-Trap Neckbreaker *Multiple Suplex variations: **Exploder **Overhead Belly to Belly **Bridging / Released German **Northern Lights Theme Music *'Bloody Wrestling Federation' ** "Falling Apart" by Zebrahead (2007) ** "Legacy" by Papa Roach (2008-2009) * Global Wrestling Federation ** "Breathing" by Yellowcard (30 Gennaio 2011-15 Luglio 2012) ** "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin (16 Luglio 2012-19 Maggio 2013) ** "The Good Life" by Three Days Grace (20 Maggio 2013-present) * Wrestling Triumph Federation ** "The Good Life" by Three Days Grace Championship and accomplishments *'Bloody Wrestling Federation' **2 times BWF World Tag Team Champion (w/ John Marshall, w/Alex Brextone) **1 time BWF World Heavyweight Champion *titolo vinto dopo l'acquisizione nella GWF, nel match di ritiro di DarKhaos* *'Global Wrestling Federation' **2 times GWF Champion **1 time GWF World Heavyweight Champion **1 time GWF Genesi Champion **4 times GWF World Tag Team Champion (w/Alex Brextone) * Wrestling Triumph Federation ** 1 time WTF Tag Team Champion (w/Andy Guerrero) * Awards **2 awards for GWF Tag Team of the Year (2011, 2015 w/Alex Brextone) **1 award for GWF Stable of the Year (2011, Bloody Alliance II) **1 award for GWF Feud of the Year (2011, BWF vs GWF) **1 award for GWF Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2012) **1 award for GWF Superstar of the Year (2013) **3 awards for GWF Bump of the Year (2013, 2015, 2016) **2 awards for GWF Comeback of the Year (2013, 2015) **1 award for GWF "What the Fuck" Moment of the Year (2014) **1 award for GWF Match of the Year (2016, vs DarKhaos) **1 award for WTF Best Tag Team (2019, w/Andy Guerrero) * GWF Awards of the Decade **1 award for GWF Tag Team of the Decade (w/Alex Brextone) **1 award for GWF Stable of the Decade (Bloody Alliance II) * WTF Awards of the 10s ** 1 award for WTF Best Male Tag Team (w/Andy Guerrero) * Records **16° GWF Triple Crown Champion **2017 GWF Royal Rumble Winner (co-victory with Red Scream) **Longest Time in Single GWF Royal Rumble, 68'35'' (2017) **Won GWF Royal Rumble as #1 Entrant (2017) **Winner of the first edition of the WTF Greatest Tag Team Tournament (2019) (w/Andy Guerrero) GWF Hall of Famer Class of 2014 (as Tag Team, Brextone & Claymore) Category:GWF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani